So Graceful
by IzzyBelle717
Summary: Grace Malfoy had been named after the wrong personality. What her parents wanted her to be and who she was were two wayyy too different things. But, what if she meets someone who doesn't care about that? Join her as she finds herself and her one true love. Title is sarcastic. T to be sweet. I hope you like it.


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongDisclaimer: I am not the amazing J.K. Rowling. Why universe, WHYYYYYY! Hope you like it. xD/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Gracelyne Elena Malfoy. Seriously! Nobody in their right mind would choose that name for Gracie. Narcissa Malfoy jinxed it. Because the Grace I knew, was the exact opposite of this. But I didn't know her for too long, so you can't really trust me. But, I can tell you what happened while I knew her. It started when she was 16 years old. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Grace Malfoy was bored. It wasn't anything new, she always found that nothing exciting ever seemed to happen to her. Not even transferring from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons seemed to excite her. So now, she sat in complete boredom, waiting for the train ride to be over while thinking of her expulsion. emFlashback/em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em /em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em"Gracelyne Malfoy! I have put up with your nonsense for too long! I've given you a million chances, all of which were tossed out the door! But this, this is the final straw! I cannot deal with you anymore. It is proving to be too hard! You are expelled!" Grace shuddered. She could never get used to Madam Maxime's wrath. "But where will I go Madam Maxime?" "To Hogwarts! Albus can deal with you! I, however can't!" End Flashback/em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em /em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Now, Gracelyne was still a bit nervous. She still smiled though. That prank was one of her best. She watched as the train pulled into the station, grinning like mad. Now, she could see her little brother! She jumped off and was the first to get to the boats. She climbed into one and anxiously awaited the sorting./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"emSorting Grace/em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em /em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Gracelyne Malfoy" Mcgonagall boomed. Grace considered running but then reminded herself that she was stronger than that. She stepped up and placed the hat on her head, ignoring the whispers. Surprisingly, the hat didn't even touch her head before shouting out, GRYFINNDOR! She jumped in shock and confusion before just going to the lions. She sat next to a girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. "It's nice to meet you," the girl said outstretching a pale hand. "I'm Alyssa Delvarse" A look of recognition crossed Graces face. "Aly cat!" She cried out. Alyssa looked at Grace closely. "Gracie!" She cried. Grace wrapped her arms around her old best friend (Alyssa got expelled the year before) and squeezed her tightly. "Ahh Grace can't breath!" She choked. Grace laughed and let go. "Wow!" Alyssa said. "You still have Gracie hugs." Grace laughed and replied, "I wouldn't be Grace without them." Alyssa laughed and then said, " So how did you get here, anyway?" Grace laughed. "Well," she began. "You know that prank we'd been planning since second year?" She asked. Right when Alyssa was about to respond, they heard two voices say, "Did someone say prank?" Grace looked at Alyssa who said, "Fred and George Weasley. Prankster extrodinairs" "Don't worry, Gracie. We're much better than them." "Beg to differ," a twin said. Grace turned. The boy was really cute. He had red hair and blue eyes that sparkled. "I'm Fred." He said grinning. "Grace laughed. "Oh," she said grinning. "You are so adorable. Ally and I are much better prankers than emyou." /emHe grinned. "Prove it." "Tell us how you got expelled." Grace grinned widely. "Gladly." And so she began. "Alyssa and I have been planning a prank since second year. However, she got expelled before we could do it together. So I did it. I snuck into Ruse' common room (Slytherin) and replaced the shampoo with a red and gold potion that stays on whatever it touches permanently. Or so I thought. I spray painted Bravoure (Gryfinndor) Rules in gold paint and swapped the soap with the same potion as the shampoo. Then, I cast a spell so that none of the Ruse' knew about the prank until they heard people laughing at them. I turned their teeth to gold and ran out. Madam Maxime then chose to expel me." Alyssa laughed. "I'm pretty sure that tops you." She told Fred and George, who were staring at Alyssa and Grace with their mouths wide open. Grace glowed with pride. After that, she, Alyssa, and the twins were best friends. What surprised her though, was that Fred and George could look past her name. A lot of Gryfinndors still had a problem with that, though. Now, it was November and the Yule Ball was creeping closer. Grace soon realized that no one was going to ask her out and so, she asked Dumbledore if she could sing at the ball. He surprised her by saying yes and asking her if she wanted a lemon drop. The girl politely declined and left to tell Alyssa./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongAnd that was the end of chapter one? Review please./strong/div 


End file.
